Cinco minutos más para nosotros
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Deseó a la vida sólo cinco minutos más, que no se le fueron concebidos, más tarde, cuando intentó esconder el dolor en lo más profundo, jamás olvidarla... - RyuukenxKatagiri.
1. 1- Nosotros

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Atención: spoiler del manga 536 en el primer capítulo, primera parte.**

**Un fic de dos capítulos más un epílogo. Basados, los dos primeros, en el estribillo de la canción "Cinco minutos más" de Andrés Calamaro. El epílogo estará basado en "Mi gin tonic" del mismo artista.**

**Disfruten~ **

**Cinco minutos más para nosotros**

**1. Nosotros.**

La lluvia era continua, mojaba su pelo, su cuerpo, junto al traje de mucama. Parecía incesante, como aquella incertidumbre que albergaba su corazón. Finalmente detuvo sus pasos cuando lo vio de pie a unos cuantos metros, y lentamente comenzó a acercársele. Como quien camina por casualidad.

Sus puños presionados, sería la primera vez que lo vería en aquel estado. La lluvia también parecía consumirlo. Abrió el paraguas, notando cómo él la percibía apenas. Tan ensimismado en su mente, que apenas notaba su cercanía.

Kanae suspiró, inaudible.

La última Quincy pura no estaba con él, la prometida de su Joven Maestro no se encontraba presente. Bajó la mirada, sin poder sostenérsela. Él hizo mismas acciones, lenta tensión entre la confianza y desconfianza.

—¿Dejaste a Masaki-sama…con el shinigami? —indagó, a la vez que pasaba por su lado, y se detenía justo a sus espaldas al finalizar. Un silencio poco prolongado se hizo presente. Miradas opacadas, aunque con cierta ilusión, demasiada oculta, una de ellas.

—Sí… —confirmó, a lo que Kanae simplemente dejó caer los párpados. Si esa se trataba de una decisión del muchacho, pues ella debía adaptársele. Pero al momento de pensar en seguirlo, él habló con rapidez—. Puedes ir a casa y decírselo a mi madre —ella agrandó la vista por un momento, antes de sentir un nudo creciendo en su garganta, el que permaneció con la terminación de la oración—, que Ryuuken, no es capaz de proteger a los Quincy.

—No lo haré —alegó, tragándose el nudo por un momento, el necesario. Sintió insuficiencia suficiente en ese instante. No había cumplido con su deber.

—Dije que fueras a casa —reclamó, entonando una orden brusca que ella pronto cortó.

—No lo haré —reiteró—. No te dejaré solo, Joven Maestro.

Ryuuken hizo más presión en sus puños, molesto, cansado. Acababa de mandar al diablo a toda su especie sólo por ver a Masaki feliz, para no lastimarla y poder salvarla, a coste de todo lo que hasta ese instante le importó. Su sirvienta, por más de conocerlo lo suficiente, no debería de desobedecerlo. No en ese momento, en que deseaba más que en ninguno estar solo, en espera de posponer el griterío que armaría su madre en cuanto regresara a casa.

—¡Katagiri…!

—Ryuuken-sama, —volvió a cortarle. Sabía mejor que cualquier persona que él deseaba soledad, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Le era lo suficiente importante como para no tener el valor de abandonarlo, y necesitaba verlo bien otra vez. Una necesidad ajena. Si Ishida no se encontraba bien, ella no podría estarlo tampoco—, quizá…lo olvidaste, pero mi deber es protegerte, a cualquier coste.

_Su madre le dio un leve empujón hacia dentro, ante lo que sintió un enorme pavor y vergüenza. Una mestiza entrando a casa de una de las últimas familias Quincy sangre pura que podía haber. _

—_Anda, Kanae —alentó la mayor, ella tomó coraje, dando unos pasos, los que fueron detenidos abruptamente por otra presencia, que comenzó a acercarse hasta estar a su vista. Un niño de cabello gris y ojos azules, tras lentes, claro—. Ryuuken-sama, tengo el honor de presentarle a mi hija, Katagiri Kanae. _

_Ella tragó saliva secamente, hipando incluso del nerviosismo. Él la miró extrañado, con una ceja en alto, mostrando un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, que ella pronto correspondió con una reverencia pronunciada._

—_Veo que ya están aquí, Katagiri —la señora de la casa llegó también, dejando caer una mano sobre el hombro del niño, que la miró indagatorio—. Ella será tu criada, hijo. Encargada de tu protección y cuidado._

—Desde la primera vez que te vi… —aclaró su garganta, con poca efectividad, notando cómo la voz se le iba y las lágrimas llegaban—. Mi vida ha estado enteramente dedicada a ti.

Ryuuken levantó la mirada, con sorpresa de escuchar tales pensamientos, con algo removiéndosele dentro, que le causaba una calidez y confort extraños. Sensación que se acrecentó, acompañada de una pizca de culpa, cuando la voz femenina prosiguió.

—Por eso, por favor…por favor…no estés triste. El verte triste, me rompe el corazón… —hasta ese día había ignorado los pensamientos que Katagiri tenía hacía él, ignoraba que era importante y apreciado, por su persona y no por el poder. Sintió y escuchó cómo lloraba, su voz ya completamente quebrada, y todavía con los ánimos de seguir—. El verte llorar…

—Katagiri —giró su rostro, encontrándose esas lágrimas plasmadas verdaderamente—. Está bien. —dijo, tranquilo, para que ella no sintiese más el dolor que le provocó, en algún momento que no supo apreciar—. Vayamos a casa.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa de aquello, y a continuación sintió la suficiente dicha como para querer salir corriendo y abrazarlo—. Sí, ¡como desees, Joven Maestro!

Llegó hasta su lado, y él dejó que lo cubriera con el paraguas. La lluvia seguía incesante, de alguna forma, uniéndolos más de lo que ya se veían. Enterando al muchacho sobre los sentimientos de aquella mujer que siempre lo acompañó, que siempre estuvo a su lado y no pudo apreciar. Dando una esperanza al corazón de la misma, una de que su secreto amor, fuera correspondido.

El hecho de que, pasos más adelante, ella buscara su mano y él se dejara, e incluso correspondiese el apretón, sólo alcanzó a acrecentar mencionados sentimientos.

Todo a partir de ese momento, los concretó.

Fue primero la acción que tomó Ryuuken frente a su madre, alegando que dejara a Masaki, una vez finalizado el instituto, abandonar la familia y hacer con su vida lo que gustara, como él también deseaba hacerlo con la suya.

Seguidamente, el comienzo de aquel secreto romance.

En el que Kanae logró sentirse entre sus brazos, más cálidos de lo que esperó, delgados pero fuertes. Ryuuken aspiró varias veces, entre los mismos, el aroma que desprendía su azulado cabello, como la tranquilidad que sentía con tan sólo un abrazo, pudo notar su amor, el propio, que profesaba a Katagiri, y que al parecer se encontró escondido todo ese tiempo tras la pared de nombre "_responsabilidades_".

El tibio sentir de sus labios unidos, con nerviosismo y ternura los cuántos primeros, que supieron pronto, incrementaban el sentir que los abrazos lograban. Más sueltos y cotidianos los tantos siguientes, a escondidas estos primeros, como la mitad de los segundos, hasta que el propio Ryuuken le confesó todo a su madre.

La misma, no armó alboroto alguno, su esposo simplemente se lo había advertido tiempo antes. Soken Ishida, quien les leía cuentos infantiles a ambos cuando la muchacha apenas llegó a la casa y era obligada a estar con Ryuuken, hasta que éste se fuera a la cama, por si necesitara algo.

Bien le molestaba aquello, pero también lo prefería antes que su hijo apareciera con una mujer cualquiera. Ella, por más amargada y escandalosa, sabía que Kanae valía lo suficiente. Se lo hizo saber, y ella lo apreció lo suficiente, incluso demasiado, pues no borró su sonrisa por tres días enteros. Definitivamente su hijo no se había equivocado con ella.

Los años siguieron como las nubes pasaban por el cielo. Ella seguía siendo entrenada como Quincy, a la par que Ryuuken centraba toda la atención en los estudios universitarios de medicina.

Un día Kanae soltó su cabello, y no volvió a recogerlo. Otro día se levantó y no vistió el uniforme del trabajo. Al siguiente un anillo brillaba tenuemente en su anular izquierdo. Algunos meses después, la casa entera pasó a vestir de fiesta por la boda del Joven Maestro y la criada Kanae Katagiri, que pasó a ser Ishida.

Un año o dos luego, cuando la señora de la casa pasó a mejor vida y sólo quedó Soken como encargado, podía apreciarse a la nueva señora, que odiaba esa forma de llamarla, con más alegría de la habitual, con más vida, más ensoñación. Quién decía si no tenía más pedidos y sentimientos que antes.

Todo tenía una razón, y era que, en efecto, sí había más vida. Ryuuken llegaba de la clínica cansino, pero de igual forma se tomaba el momento de posicionar una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer, donde descansaba su futuro hijo, y por allí decían, el de los Quincy.

Fue un seis de noviembre, con lluvia y fresco, que Ryuuken era tranquilizado por su padre, a quien ignoraba por completo, a la par que caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo de la clínica de su pertenencia.

—Hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya, siéntate y respira tranquilo, ¿cómo un Quincy puede perder la calma de esa forma por algo tan natural?

Bueno, tenía su muy cierta razón. Tomó asiento frente a él, y suspiró en un intento de calmarse, cosa que a la larga, terminó por lograr. Pasaron algunas horas, en las que increpó a cada enfermera que pasaba para preguntar, y pronto una le contestó lo que quería, sin que preguntara.

—Ryuuken-sama, su hijo ya está listo, puede pasar a verlo.

Allí se encontró a Kanae, sentada, con los pies colgando de la cama, camisón blanco, cabello suelto. Una cuna pequeña frente a ella, en la que dejaba caer su mano y mirada. Se distrajo por aquella visión, razón por la que le tomó por sorpresa que la otra mano de la mujer se estirase en su dirección, recibiendo sus ojos grises también.

—Ven, Uryu te espera.

_Tengo cada insensatez, y me puedo equivocar,  
Pero no me equivoque, contigo…  
Tengo abierto el mini bar, y cerrado el corazón.  
Y solo late…y solo late por los dos._

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Yo no debería contradecirme de esta forma al publicar algo nuevo cuando especifiqué que dejaría de hacerlo… ¡Pero tenía que publicar algo de ellos! Por más que sea tan corto. XD**

**Mi única y experimentada razón es la siguiente: ¡Son CANON! ¡De las de verdad! Sí, otra que terminó en tragedia, como todas las canon en Bleach, pero en verdad que adoré a estos dos. **

**Tienen un **_**quéseyo**_**… **

**Se cuidan… Dejen sus comentarios x3 **

**Bye-bye!**


	2. 2- Cinco minutos más

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**En el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionar que el fic está dedicado a Nessie Black, o Fran-nee, como mejor la conozco. XD**

**Cinco minutos más para nosotros**

**2. Cinco minutos más.**

La observó de reojo, ella sonreía.

Una sonrisa hermosa y triunfante, una que la llenaba de gracia, pero también de tristeza. Ahí había una sonrisa tristemente feliz, detrás de la cual, su dueña, Kanae, sabía que pronto sería su partida.

Él directamente no lo hacía, bajaba la mirada a su libro de medicina. Quizá ella lo observará con decepción, con culpa, o incluso con enojo. Lo percibe enseguida que ocurre. Su mirada se eleva, la encuentra allí. Ella ya no sonríe tampoco, su ceño se ha vuelto recto, y sus ojos se vuelven cristal sin llegar a llorar.

Ryuuken siente un dolor en el pecho, inevitable su rostro se torna como el de Kanae.

La culpa invade el ambiente, las miradas se cruzan como muchas otras veces. El silencio que siempre fue tranquilo se torna tenso e incómodo. Él la ama, como nunca amó a nadie, ella era perfecta, ella estaba enamorada de todos sus defectos. Él la admiraba lo suficiente por eso.

Ishida adora a aquella mujer, que sentada en un sofá, a metros de él, fija su mirada en la camisa blanca que arregla, con hilo y aguja en mano. Sí que es buena en ello, y sí que adora hacerlo. La prenda es como la que él lleva puesta, pero en tamaño pequeño.

Eso le hace sentir nostalgia, preocupación, y más culpa. Deseos de que con un abrazo ella no se vaya, que permanezca a su lado eternamente de ser posible. Otra vez se concentra en su libro, la medicina siempre distrae a su mente lo suficiente como para aislar el pensamiento, el de que su mujer se irá, que su corazón se cerrará por siempre.

El pequeño entra a la sala, con sus pantaloncillos cortos y camisa blanca, dejando su mochila de lado, se encamina donde su madre. Uryu no entiende esa tensión, tiene nueve años, pero sabe que algo cambió.

Porque sabe que poco tiempo atrás su padre le despeinaba el cabello y dejaba hacer lo que quisiese. Su madre vivía en sonrisas, jugando con él y llevándolo con su abuelo a pasar el rato. Las comidas eran charladas, las meriendas compartidas, y la mirada de su padre no era tan fría.

Incluso le sonreía.

Se prende del vestido materno, y tira de él, arrugando su joven entrecejo con preocupación. Llama la atención de su madre, que deja el arreglo de lado y se digna a mirarlo. Ryuuken, otra vez, mira de reojo la escena, callado, con seriedad.

El niño tiene el pelo de Kanae, tiene sus ojos, sin embargo, y cada facción suya es muy similar a la de él, incluso los lentes que desde joven utiliza.

—Madre, ¿por qué lloras?

Ryuuken deja el libro a un lado, observa las lágrimas que rondan el rostro femenino, y también se preocupa.

—Por nada, cariño, estoy bien —susurra, con la voz rota y apagada. Lo sujeta por debajo de los brazos y levanta hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, le dedica un tierno abrazo, que su hijo corresponde angustiado.

Pasan tres horas, en las que llega la noche y el pequeño Uryu ya se encuentra en brazos de Morfeo. El momento en que Kanae sale de la habitación del mismo, y fuera se encuentra a su esposo.

La vista gacha, cubierta por su cabello. Empuña con fuerza sus manos, enterrando las uñas en la piel. Ella toma sus manos entre las propias, son pequeñas, suaves, y ahora delicadas. Las junta y la lleva a sus labios, las acaricia con los mismos para que se relaje.

Cómo odia verlo así.

Él se quita los anteojos y ella aprovecha para secarle las lágrimas. Son pocas, apenas unas gotas que no alcanzan a salir de sus azules ojos. Sonríe, tenuemente, ante lo que recibe un abrazo del hombre. Siente su calidez, su vibra.

Está dolido, y se siente débil, ella lo sabe.

Kanae y Ryuuken sufren. Les duelen las almas que tan unidas tienen. Ella susurra, algo que él no escucha, sólo se digna a tomarla del rostro, unir sus frentes y después sus bocas. Un beso suave y tierno, un gesto poco habitual.

Un gesto que representaba la desesperación.

Correspondió, con igual firmeza y ternura. Quería quitarle la angustia, odiaba verlo llorar, detestaba verlo débil y doblegado. Desde siempre, desde que era una niña pequeña que juró protegerlo, desde que comenzó a llamarlo Joven Maestro, hasta esos días, en los que sólo era Ryuuken, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo.

El hombre al que le entregaría el corazón una y mil veces, fuera como fuera. Del que adoraría cada facción, gesto o lo que fuera.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, permanecieron toda la noche despiertos. Se contemplaban en vida, porque podría ser el último momento en que se verían. Lo hacían para dejarse una imagen, para aplazar el tiempo mientras pudieran, lo máximo.

Tres días después, ninguno permaneció despierto, y al abrir los ojos en la mañana, Ryuuken se dignó a dejar salir las lágrimas que no podría retener. Porque ella estaba allí, a su lado, pero su esencia y energía se habían disipado en el aire. Con el rostro blanco hacia el techo, ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Ojos cerrados tranquilamente, una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

En el momento que él se dio la vuelta, dejando a su hijo y padre solos en la velada por Kanae, una vez estuvo sin miradas ajenas, llevó una mano al sitio donde su corazón se encontraba, donde latía con lentitud, llevando dolor al son de la bombeada.

Ocultó la mirada entre su cabello, recargándose en la pared que tuvo más cerca.

A partir de ese momento, ningún signo de debilidad, no más lágrimas, no más emociones que podrían hacerlo pasar por aquel dolor. El que, sin embargo, sabía que volvería a pasar de concederle repetir el día, o cuantos minutos fueran con tal de darle un adiós apropiado en vez de su silencio al dormir.

Cinco minutos más. Su alma deseaba que un milagro imposible se concretara.

_Si pudiera mataría por cinco minutos más…  
Tengo abierto el mini bar, y cerrado el corazón,  
y solo late… y solo late por los dos._

**..**

**No me maten, en serio, soy buenita. ;-; **

**Lamento la demora, primero que nada, y que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero el que sigue lo compensa, y además ya es el final. XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy angustiadita ;o; **

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
